Soul Attraction
by XGoldenDancerX
Summary: Shibusen is filled with students of vast talents within the art of fighting, weaponry, and soul knowledge. That's why she came with her partners---But when it comes to finding love--who will know the answers? MaxSo,BSxTsu,KidxOC,LizxOc, PattixOc. Review!


A/N: I'm very excited to write a fanfic to Soul Eater—I'm very much in love with the whole concept of their work on the anime and manga, though I haven't really caught up within the manga. Anyway, I hope I will do a good job into working with the fic.

I will be adding in Ocs—not to take over the story—I like Ocs to help mold the story with pairing, that's all. I will try to do my very best to not make the characters Mary Sue, but please inform me if I do. Thank you!

Chapter 1

Kick open the Door—New Students on Campus

"Dammit, are we there yet?"

It was quite annoying, hearing the loud moaning and complaining from the blonde behind the other two companions. The female companion shook her head, mentally noting to take a jab at him later when their voyage was done.

"Iris, can we just take a break—we've been walking since this morning."

The dark brunette looked past him, sticking her tongue out for the notion. "We can do it, Damien. Have faith!"

She held up her fist once for a moment, indicating a sort of meaningful silence to her notion before continuing up the mountain. The shaggy haired blonde wheezed for a moment, cocking his head back as he felt the moisture apon his forehead. He did not care if he was becoming a nuisance—no real human being could surpass the limit of no break within an 8-hour hike.

She was keeping a pace in her mind—to become active, one must be focused. She kept her head down on the ground, keeping her legs active. It was her plan, and inside she felt the roaring of pain, but she had to keep going.

She kept going—yet she did not expect to feel the impact of the tall, raven hair man's back in front of her. She bumped his back, falling back when he just stood there, glancing down at her fallen form.

"For crying out loud, Reizo!" She huffed, looking up to his form yet he just pointed.

She pulled herself up, slapping the dust from her form but his finger indicated something greater than her clothes. The wheezing blonde boy made it to their side, concentrating on his breathing yet letting his gaze look to the place the needed to be.

"Shibusen."

------

"Yo, Soul!"

The white hair weapon broke from idly looking at the chalkboard to see his short blue hair friend. It was always a pleasure to see Black Star, especially when nothing interesting was happening. Soul smirked, sitting back in his chair as Black Star and Tsubaki walked up the stairs to their seat.

"Yo, Black Star, what's up?" asked Soul, holding out his hand to him.

Black Star smiled widely, giving his hand to hit his in a high five. "Tsubaki and I just came back from our mission in Thailand."

Soul arched his eyebrow as the two took their seat behind him. Oh, yeah, it has been quiet for a couple of days, he thought.

"We caught two souls, and the food was totally great!" Black Star looked over to Tsubari, smiling widely. "Didn't we have a good time, Tsubaki?"

The raven hair weapon looked down to her grinning meister. His smiles were always so attractive, she thought. It pushed away any negative thoughts, building an atmosphere of fun and youth. She smiled back to him, feeling the blush appear on her cheeks as she nodded her head.

Just as the conversation was drying up, Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patti all walked into the classroom. Soul waved his hand to greet the group, but the notion of his welcome was not known. Actually, the group looked too indulged with consoling the arched forward, tired Maka. That's when Soul just had to ask.

"Hey, Maka, what's wrong with your face?" he asked actually keeping a sincere expression.

He looked concern, yes, but Maka took his question as a joke. She walked over, slightly stomping as she made her way to her seat. She rushed to her white hair partner's side, deciding this was the best time to let out some steam.

"Maka Chop!" Before he could move, Soul felt the immense pressure of Maki's heavy book to his head.

He grunted, letting his hand touch his throbbing head as the smart meister took to her seat. "What the hell was that for?"

"What kind of question was that?"

Soul mentally looked back to his question, but saw nothing of it. Whatever. He slumped in his chair, slouching his head onto the table. He watched his partner sigh before opening her book. Well, was she going to talk or what?

"What happened?" he asked.

"My father was chasing me—" She sighed, arching forward over her book. " I mean, to do that while it's class time—He is crazy."

Kid looked to the left of him, leaning to see Maka. "It's alright, Maka. I'll tell my honorable father to do something about him."

Maka just shook her face. "Sometimes, I wonder why is he really is here—to work for your dad or just to harass me."

"I think he's doing both," unison Black Star and Soul.

She cringed. It was fine that her father was at the school—she was not affected by his presence—but to be chased or made a fool when he was around. She loved him, she really did, but where was his brain?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Soul decided to place his hand on her back. It was two solid pats as his fingers stayed for a moment on the nape of her neck. She looked over to Soul, gracing emerald eyes to his ruby eyes. It was that moment, she felt herself feel strange. Maybe, he was being too touchy.

"Well, whatever he's doing, I'll be here to kick his ass for you," spoke Soul, letting his eyewink to her.

Maka felt a jolt just rush through her spine, trailing up then streaming through her ligaments. He could be so cool sometimes, she thought.

"May I have your attention?"

Maka quickly brushed Soul's hand away from her, letting scarlet brush against her cheek. He just sat there, wondering what was up, but decided not to think about it. Girls were weird sometimes. He looked over to the front of the room, observing Stein leaning onto the edge of his desk.

"Listen up, kids. We have new students coming in today," spoke Stein, grabbing a folder on his desk.

Chatter began to erupt. A new student? Everyone began their battle of guessing, wondering the shape and gender of their new classmates, wondering if they were cool or just a group of creepy people, and if they were available. For a large group of the skilled and the young, those questions needed to be answered.

"I wonder what kind of people they are, huh, Patti," whispered Liz, looking down to her little sister.

Patti looked up, shaking a fist in the air. "Yes, I wanna know! I wanna know!"

Kid pierced over to the American sister, finding the younger girl to be having one of her hyperactive fits. "Well, Patti, why don't you just wait and see, quietly."

"No, if I want to be loud—" Her voice changed, a dark stare was presented toward her meister. "—I will be. You got a problem with that?"

Liz blinked her eyes, letting her hand delicately rest on her sister's shoulder. "Uh, Patti, why don't you have a piece of candy, I have in my bag?"

Patti looked over, smiling as cutely and brightly as she could muster. "I love sweets! Yay!"

Kid turned away from the two, quite alarmed to be in Patti's mean side for a moment. He vision the girl a loveable ditz, sweet when it came to attention, but when you crossed her, she could be such a. ……Well, you know the drill.

"Quiet down!" Stein took to his cigarette, touching it. "Now, that we're back on track, why don't we meet these new students before I experiment on the next person who speaks out of line."

Everyone kept silent, making the monstrous teach smirk devilishly. He walked over to the door, cracking it open as the other persons opened it widely from his touch. The students watched as a tall raven hair boy walked into the room. His long raven hair flowed down his back; his lean body was dressed into a white-buttoned shirt with black vest, blue tie around his neck, and long black slacks. His face presented a very cool, collected demeanor, which made a couple of girls sigh to his vision.

After the raven hair boy walked in, a blondish boy walked in, surveying the room with his hands in his pockets. The blonde boy was shorter, sporting a more rugged stature as his chin was graced with a blonde goatee and his blonde locks were quite a shaggy mess. His form presented to wear a loose, untuck black unbutton shirt with a white vest and baggy, jeans. He glanced to see many of the girls in the room, winking to them when she saw one caught his eye.

The two boys stood in front of the class, space between them as they looked back to the door. At first, she peered through the scene of the classroom—there were so many students. Of course, she anticipated this moment, but to have to be under everyone's glance. It was kind of creepy.

"Iris, get your ass in here!"

The girl huffed; knowing which one of her partners voiced the frustration. The classroom observed the girl walked in with a peppy jump and step movement. The girl's long, dark brunette hair jumped with her in motion, the ends loosely tied with a baby blue ribbon. Her skin radiated with a light brown tan skin as her icy blue eyes flashed within the room. Her form, slender yet curved to the bottom of her body, wore a tight blue vest that crept down to the middle of her waist, letting a bit of her torso appear. Her bottom part of outfit contrast, from the tight fit of her blue vest to a pair of baggy black slacks and steel toe boots. She stopped in the middle of the boys; her fingers touched a strand of her hair where people notice the fingerless fighting gloves on her hands attached with white cuffs to her wrists. She smiled to them, the blonde smirked a suave expression, the raven hair boy stood with only a blank expression. This was it.

"Well, there you have it." Stein looked onto the folder, collecting the information for the class. "This is Reizo Nikko, Damien Mouin, and Iris Difranco."

The girl looked at the class, flashing a smile as she decided to speak up. "Bom dia!"

The blonde boy looked to the class, winking once more as one of his hands waved. "Hello, ladies!"

The tall raven hair boy glanced to the classroom then back to Iris, who only nodded to him. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Okay," replied Stein touching to his cigarette as he laid it to his mouth. "Why don't you discuss a little where all three of you are from and what brings you to Shibusen."

Iris took a step forward, resting one hand on her hips while pointing a thumb to herself. "I'm Iris! I come from the country of Brazil, and the reason I'm here is to follow my Papa's footsteps and become one of the best meisters on the planet."

Her voice poured confidence wrapped with a bit of her Portuguese diction. She grinned, watching some of her new classmates nod in agreement to her. But one wanted to laugh out—which he did.

Black Star let his hand hit his head, roaring hearty laughter from the emptiness of his mouth. "You call that an introduction?"

The blue hair boy stood on his desk, looking down with the cocky grin he usually had with him. Iris arched her eyebrow as the boy pounded his fist into the air.

"I am Black Star! I am the number 'big' guy on campus, ready to kick some ass! I am so big I even surpass God! I am a living legend and with that, you must all bask in my ray!"

Once he was done, he gave a big thumb up, his smile reaching from one end of his face to the other. He felt the presence of greatness and perfection within his words—no wonder he was powerful. Yet, everyone in the classroom just looked to him until a chuckle was heard.

Iris fell back a bit, the two boys besides her observing the girl fit of laughter. It started small but it grew into something moving—she let her body reach down to the floor, holding her arms around her stomach.

"Um, is she having a fit or something?" whispered Soul to Maka.

Maka shrugged, whispering, "Hey, we hear it so often, it's a natural occurrence."

After a couple of seconds, the Brazilian pulled back up in her stance, wiping the laughing tears from her eyes. She looked up to the blue hair meister, pointed, and said with a smirk on her face:

"That was a load of crap from your ass, wasn't it?"

At once, some of the classmates roared into laughter, finding the girl to be quite a fresh load of air. But what they did not notice was the fact, her icy blue eyes, looked up to Black Star, challenging him to make his claim true. Iris thought his words were quite over the top, yet she wondered of the boys' strength.

"You want to fight, huh?" She nodded to his question, which made the class begin to stop their laughter.

Iris looked over to Stein, flashing a smirk on her face. "Sensei, is it alright if I may demonstrate?"

Stein looked toward the blue hair boy down to the dark brunette new transfer. Usually, he was excited to go into a long conversation of specimens and go into dissecting creatures—yet; he was actually interested of the aftermath of this fight.

"Why not." With that, Black Star jumped down to the center of the classroom, glancing his eyes to the girl to his right. He pulled himself up, confidently keeping a smirk to his face.

"Tsubaki!"

"Right!" The raven hair girl jumped from her desk, landing into his hand as a kusarigama. He held onto his weapon, ready to pounce—the chain made a sound as the movement went along his fingers. His energy and his excitement reached within him, but as he wanted to strike or move, Iris stood there touching on her chest.

"Um, Iris, are you ready to go?" asked Stein moving out of their direction.

"Hold on, I can't find my dices," she spoke, rubbing and touching onto the chest of her vest.

It was an embarrassing moment—watching this newcomer, a fight was about to begin, yet she was trying to find dices in her chest. Well, most of the guys did not mind. Within a couple of seconds, Iris felt the thing she wanted, reaching within her top to retrieve the item she needed.

She turned to her group, grinning. "Okay, boys you know the drill—what's the number?"

The raven hair boy turned to the girl. "Five."

The blonde boy stared within her hands, brushing his fingers with his goatee. "Man—let's do eight."

Iris took the dices, shaking them in her hand. She felt the motion within her hands, picking a similar beat to dance with her shaking. But once she felt they were ready, she through them to the floor, letting the dices hit against Black Star's feet. Six.

"Alright—Reizo-kun, it's your turn!" proclaimed Iris, jumping up.

"Oh, man! It's like the third time in a row!" Damien picked up the dices into his hand, shoveling them in his pocket as he stood back.

Iris walked over to the raven hair boy, her lips turned slightly to a grin. "You ready to go, Reizo-kun?"

He looked down to her, indulging on the cocky yet energetic smile of hers he usually saw. "Let's go."

With that, he bent down, his lips brushing to hers. The class watched his transformation from a tall, lean boy to a large, metallic sharp fan. She held it tightly, the reflection of light hitting the sharp ends. She took it, twirling the item slightly above her head until she stopped it to pointing at Black Star.

"Alright, let's get this going!" She grinned toward the boy. "You want to back down?"

Black Star grinned at her stupid question. "No way, it's your time to know your place."

With that, Black Star rushed toward her, bouncing his feet off the ground. Once he was close to the Brazilian girl, Iris arched forward, rolling before he jabbed toward her. She rolled back up to her feet, keeping her body arched forward as her feet began to feel its own rhythm.

Black Star stopped quickly, turning around to pierce her, but he felt legs pulling his legs from under him. He fell back, looking upward to see the smiling Brazilian already on her feet with a wink to her eye. He was not to be made into a fool—Black Star pushed his body upward, jumping in the air to turn his limps around to face her. In an instance, he felt the cold cement of the floor hit his feet, and he was off again.

Iris, arched in her stance, threw the large fan at him, which Black Star instantly dodged—big mistake. Iris took the chance to run up toward him, her hands on the ground as her feet began to attack. Here she was, doing a quick handstand, letting the tips of her still toe boots swing around in a craze as she began to push on offense.

"Dammit, this chick's good," spoke Black Star, dodging the blows of her feet.

"Iris-chan!"

"I got it!" With that, the Brazilian girl pulled her feet up in the air, her form standing straight until she threw pressure of her foot coming down. She placed her form in a gravitational split, her foot slamming in the place where Black Star was. Dammit, she missed.

Black Star jumped back, watching as the girl jumped back up to catch the flying, large fan. She flew back a bit, feeling quite the pressure of the wind from the throw. It actually made her footing to be quite off.

"Black Star, an opening!" spoke Tsubaki within the weapon.

"Got it!" The blue haired pushed off from the ground, almost gliding within the air toward the girl.

Iris picked up her control with her weapon, gritting her teeth to the contact. She looked to see Black Star jump above her, which triggered the girl to shield herself with the fan. She really had no clue what was to be expected—Black Star smirked, seeing the visibility of her back and rammed his fist into her back. Iris felt something within her dismantle from what she thought was composed. She could not handle this immense pressure as her head fell back.

Black Star jumped back, watching the girl fall to the ground as she let the fan fall to her side. He stood there, confident with his play, but he also saw that she really was formidable opponent.

Reizo changed back into his human form, pulling the girl to his chest. "Iris-chan? You all right?"

Her icy blue eyes swirled around—she felt quite messy, uncomfortable, and dizzy. Damien walked over, his arms behind his head while he looked down to the two of them.

"You should have picked me," he muttered, but his reply of an angry expression from Reizo silenced him easily.

Black placed Tsubaki to the side as her form turned human again. She bit her lip, wondering if maybe the attack was too overwhelming for the girl. But after a couple of seconds, Iris blinked her eyes, shifting her body a bit, and then stood up from sitting.

Stein who actually found this to be quite the learning experience walked up to the two.

"I guess we'll call that for you, Black Star," spoke Stein, watching the blue hair boy jump in excitement.

Black Star yelled with sheer cockiness, folding his arms together once everything was done. "Of course! My strength and skills surpass even God! I'm truly too great!"

Iris stretched her back like a cat, crawling on all fours for a moment until she stood glancing at Black Star. "Whatever, if we weren't in such a condense space, I would have had you hollering!"

Black Star scoffed, pointing toward the girl. "What?! And who was the one on their knees a few minutes ago?"

The dark brunette rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Fine, I'll give you that—sensei, where should my partners and I be seated?"

"Um, right beside Kid over there," he pointed upward, the very shinigami child.

She looked up to him, nodding as she motioned her boys to follow. The trio walked over to their spaces within the seat, she deciding to take the seat beside the raven hair kid. Once they were in seats, Stein began to discuss the very type of specimen that could help enable clean colons and such. Useless things to the students, but exciting new specimens to him.

Kid looked over to the girl, finding his eyes curious onto what she was doing. The Brazilian fighter crept her head in her hands as her elbows held her structure up on the desk. She seemed quite bored of what was going on. But he had something to say.

"Iris-san?"

The girl let her eyes glanced over to him. "Oi."

"Your footwork and skills were very impressive," he whispered, eyeing Stein, so they would not be found out.

Iris slightly turned to him, her face questioning him for a moment. "Are you trying to hit on me or something?"

"What!"

His voice—err his question, was heard throughout the room, particularly finding its way with Stein. He narrowed his eyes to him, which made the Shinigami son lower into his seat. Embarrassing was the word for him, but the word Iris thought for him was intriguing.

TBC

A/N: Here's the first chapter—err yeah. I'm pretty excited about this, though it will be a fic mostly placed at the school/ residential life. I don't want to draw away from what is going on in the manga/anime, but I really want to focus school life since it is easier to develop romantic happenings.

If you have the time, please review. I would love to hear from you!


End file.
